


A Cop Watching Cop Shows

by lazyrobokitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Fluff, Humanformers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyrobokitty/pseuds/lazyrobokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase and Blades spend an evening watching cop shows together after a tiring day at work. Its pointless fluff and I have no excuse for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cop Watching Cop Shows

Blades curled the blanket tighter around himself as the opening credits of yet another episode of Chase’s favourite cop show started to roll. The winter wind pressed hard against the windows bringing a flurry of thick snow with it, barely visible in the dim light provided by the TV. The cold outside always seemed to work its way into their home lately, no matter how hard Chase tried to diligently block all its possible entry points, leaving a constant chill in the air.

Honestly, he wasn’t much of a fan of these kinds of shows, there was far too much death and drama for his tastes, but his partner adored them and seeing him happy was worth anything. Besides, it wasn’t like he didn’t get _anything_ out of it after all. Watching TV while wrapped up in his favourite two-toned orange blanket, a large bowl of popcorn at his side – that was his definition of a good night. Getting to lie across Chase’s lap while the officer absent-mindedly played with his hair – best. night. **_ever_**.

Their time together was getting more and more limited lately. As much as he hated it though he knew there was nothing they could do about it. Chase was the most dedicated officer on the force and Griffin Rock needed him to help keep them safe, even more so now the winter storms had hit.

Blades’ shifted in his blanket. He could feel the long scar across the bottom of his spine burning, as if it knew where his thoughts had taken him. Memories of smoke, trying desperately to crawl through the wreckage of the helicopter he’d been piloting. The smell of burning flesh had been so strong, so thick in the air; he could almost smell it all over again. He’d thought he was going to die, stuck in that awful burning death trap. But he hadn’t. Heatwave had gotten to the crash site in record time. He remembered hearing the fireman’s rough voice calling to him before Chase had dived through, grabbed his hand and pulled him free. He’d never wanted to let go since.

His hands squeezed Chase’s thigh before he could think about it. Griffin Rock might need him, but he needed him too.

Thankfully said officer was far too wrapped up in his show to notice, leaning over to take a piece of popcorn himself as the police on the show stood off against the drug dealer they’d been chasing for the last hour. “Those officers are in violation of more regulations than I could count,” said officer grumbled, frowning at the TV, “Waving guns around like that is irresponsible, what if a member of the public were nearby.”

Blades smiled slightly despite his previous thoughts. Chase had that effect on him. He wasn’t looking for an answer he just couldn’t help but correct any misconduct or irregularities he saw, whether they be real or fictional. It was adorable.

He hadn’t realized how much he missed this. But the time apart only made quiet nights like this all the more special.

“Are you tired?” Chase inquired as his hands removed themselves from the neat braid they’d been making out of one of the many highlights in his hair. His smooth voice broke the hours of companionable silence between them as the DVD skipped back to the menu, light filling the dim room once again.

“No, why you wanna stop?” Blades looked up at the older man and his heart skipped a beat. The cop was rarely one to relax, preferring to be ready for any kind of emergency, big or small. But now, the way he looked at him…eyes soft and frame relaxed against the sofa, like he was truly content...Blades had to bite the inside of his lip to stop himself smiling too much. He loved it when Chase was like this.

“No, but I am aware of your preferred sleeping schedule and we exceeded that about an hour ago,” Blades knew what was coming next just by the sudden look of doubt in those summer green eyes, “I do not want you to feel as though you have to…I mean I know I’m not particularly fun to hang arou-”

“I know Chase,” Blades lifted one hand out of his blanket burrito to cover the pale man’s lips with one finger, a shy smile slipping onto his face, “But its fine, I promise. B-Better than fine actually. I love spending time with you.”

“I also…enjoy spending time with you, Blades,” even in the dark Chase’s blush was visible as it spread across his face. This man was adorable. He still struggled with sentiments like that even now.

“Besides you’re not boring,” his smile shifted into a small smirk, eyes flashing with mischief, “You’re a nerd.”

“I do not understand the dif-”

“And I love nerds,” he couldn’t stop himself sniggering as the blush covering Chase’s face deepened to a bright cherry red. Chase finally met his golden eyes, an affectionate smile breaking through the embarrassed red hue on his face.

While he was distracted, Blades felt his blanket slip onto the floor after a quick tug, Chase’s strong hands pulling him up and onto his lap properly so he was straddling him without a word. Blades could hardly object, and he didn’t have a chance to voice any questions before the officer spoke.

“As it so happens,” Blades barely had a moment to recognize the smirk currently dominating his partner’s face, “So do I.” With that, he pulled Blades closer, pressing their lips together in a soft, affectionate kiss. Blades’ eyes widened, his dark skin blushing as he let the sentence sink in. If Chase still struggled to express sentiment on occasion, then Blades had the opposite problem – taking sentiment without making a fool of himself.

Blades giggled shyly as they separated after a few moments, foreheads still pressed together fondly. “You know if you wanted to watch the next episode we might have problems. I really don’t think I want to move right now,” the pilot murmured quietly, eyes flashing when he felt Chase’s hands move up to take gentle hold of his face. 

“Good,” he responded tenderly before pulling him back into a heated kiss. Blades wrapped his arms around the older man eagerly, pressing his body as close to the other’s as he could. He knew what that tone in his voice meant, and he was more than happy to enjoy whatever Chase had planned.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed before he felt Chase reach around them to find the remote, switching the TV off and plunging the pair into complete blankness.

Ooh. He could work with that.


End file.
